


You Really Love Your Boyfriend

by mogar



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: GAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!1GAY, KIND OF OOC TOO IDK, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-08
Updated: 2014-05-08
Packaged: 2018-01-24 00:10:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1584518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mogar/pseuds/mogar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Your name is Leonard L Church.<br/>And oh my god,<br/>You love your boyfriend.<br/>Both of you walk down the snow dusted street, both your hands twined together, swinging your arms about like a young middle school couple showing off.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Really Love Your Boyfriend

**Author's Note:**

> this was an old piece i kind of fixed up and made churboose

Your name is Leonard L Church.

And oh my god,

You love your boyfriend.

Both of you walk down the snow dusted street, both your hands twined together, swinging your arms about like a young middle school couple showing off.  


It’s a crisp, Winter morning. A Monday you guess? You’re not really sure. Snow sprinkles all across the roads and sidewalks from late last night. You were awake at the time. You always are.

You come up to the shoulder of the young boy next to you. Some remaining snow hangs on the edges of his raven hair, which he blows at it playfully, some of it dusting tan skin. His name is Michael J Caboose, and he’s your gorgeous boyfriend of about 7 months by now.

You remember the day you asked him to be yours like it was just the other day. You had prepared yourself a lot. You’d perfected keeping your usual grumpy demeanour, and you’d ask him in the most casual and humorous way you could without it coming off as a complete joke. All that time was wasted, when you went up to him, you just went red and stuttered until you managed to splutter, ‘I think you’re pretty.’ You stuttered a lot at the start of pretty, making your mouth all tingly, which made it more difficult to speak.

Caboose stared at you for a few seconds, but kissed you because he knew what you meant.

Your first date was nowhere special. Just a trip to the movies. You both agreed to go and pay to watch the dorkiest movie that was out at the time, and to be honest you quite enjoyed it. You pulled the old yawn and grab, which surprisingly worked. Afterwards you went home with him and you wrapped yourselves up in a single blanket, chatting and joking around, until Caboose gave you a single kiss which turned into an unplanned make-out session. You both fell asleep afterwards with the music still blaring.

The prom was lovely too. You both had a great time. You started a short-lived food fight with the finger snacks placed out on the table, which was broken up by Donut. Both of you were laughing your asses off, covered in several fried food scraps.

You both danced too. A really awkward waltz. Though, it felt really comfortable with your face buried into the crook of his neck and his hand on your hip. It was a nice warmth on the cold night. You could feel the peoples stares poking at the both of you, but you couldn't really care.

You didn’t go home for a while, although outside was engulfed in the inky black sky. Both of you hung about on the swings in the park nearby, speaking of past days of memory. He ended up crying at one point. You comforted him in an embrace while still on the swing, the chains wrapped together, emitting a creak.

You are both now lying on the couch in the middle of his lounge room, sheltering yourselves from the cold inside a heated house, and your tangled limbs.

You really love your boyfriend.


End file.
